


Text Message

by AZGirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02 e20 Ha'alele, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZGirl/pseuds/AZGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny attempts to get through to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Message

**Author's Note:**

> My first successful attempt at a 100-word drabble. Every other attempt turned into full-blown stories...

**ooooooo**

When Steve refuses to answer his phone yet again, I finally give in and text:

_I get it but please PLEASE text your ohana once a day so we know you’re OK._

And I do get it. Steve is who he is today because of his parents’ deaths. He needs answers and believes Joe has them. He wouldn’t be the guy I know if he didn’t go after them. I just need reassurance he’s alive even if he can’t or _won’t_ talk to us right now.

Several hours later my phone beeps at an incoming message:

_Maika‘i no au Kaikua`ana_.

ooooooo

_The end._

**ooooooo**

**Author's Note:**

> I debated about what Steve’s message would say for the longest time… His text translates to: I’m fine brother. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Cross-posted on fanfiction.net.


End file.
